illumination_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Where's April?
Where's April? Is the 28th episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Minions Season 1. Characters *Mikey *Lance *Donny *Raphael *April *Xever *Bradford *Vic *Rake *Crom *Criminal Fighters *Foot Clan Plot First April was doing expirement with Donny then read comic books with [Lance then did Gymnastic moves with Raphael and thenplaying with Mikey. Mikey then told April to eat pizza. Then the 4 rested and thunked about April. April was on the living room holding a box of pizza, reading a comic, a red boxer gloves on her right arm and a hi-tech ballpen on her lap. Suddenly a mysterious person came with a quick speed kidnapped April which made her fell the last piece of pizza, the comic, the hi-tech ballpen and boxing gloves. Next day they all paniced after knewing that April's gone. Mikey ate the pizza, Raph wore the boxing glove, Donny put the hi-tech pen on his pocket and Lance kept the comic book in his pack. They went to a search for April. They knew who will the kidnapper would be. It was the Purple Dragons. They suspected Vic because of his incredible speed but Rake did protest on him. He told them that the 3 of them were on a beach for the past 5 days to have a vacation of being a thief. So the 4 apologized and went to investigate more. They then figured out where April is. Mikey went to free him while the 3 fighted with the peope there. The kidnapper was Xever. He was with Bradford and the foot clan. When Mikey gots April free, Xever faced Mikey. April then hid herself out. Dogpoung faced Raphael and the rest of the foot ninjas faced Donny and Lance. Just then someone broke in wall. It was Crom. He said: "Oops was I late?. Then two more loud cracks came. It was Vic and Rake Crom then said: Oops again I forgot to tell tou that were 3 here! Then many loud craks came. It was the criminal fighters of the Purple Dragons! The 3 then said: Oops we got a team too.They then attacked them. Vic kicked Xever up high then tapped Mikey on the head and said: Dont worry boy he's gonna be on my hand!"Then he jumped and threw him down. Crom then punched Bradford so hard that he was hurted very hard. Then he tapped Raphael at the shoulder and said: We have the muscles for this guy!" then went back to defeat Bradford. Then Rake tapped Lance and Donny's back and lend them his pistols. He said: Take my pistols. Lets knock out this stupid nnjas!" The criminal fighters of purple dragons also fighted. They then won and thanked the Purple Dragons for helping. April was back and the 4 are so happy and they celebrated. Trivia *This is the first episode where The Purple Dragons teamed up with The Teenage Mutsnt Ninja Minions. *This is the second episode where Splinter did'nt made an appearance. Category:Super Revenger 98 Custom Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Minions Episodes